Thomas de Dutton (1315-1381)
|contributors=Elrondlair |long_name=Sir Thomas de Dutton, 10th lord of Dutton |birth_year=1315 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_nation=England |death_year=1381 |death_nation=England |ifmarried-g1=true |globals= }} "Sir Thomas de Dutton of Dutton knight, son and heir of sir Hugh and Joan, was fifteen years old on Whitsunday, 1329, 3 Edw. III. lib. C. fol. 161. 00. He purchased those lands in Dutton which formerly belonged to Halton fee, and also those lands in Dutton which formerly belonged to Boydell of Dodleston, and so made the township of Dutton entirely his own, lib. C. fol. 158. b, c, as I have more particulary shewed before. This Thomas was made seneschal, governor, and receiver of the castle and honour of Halton in Cheshire, by William Clinton earl of Huntington, and also of all his lands and mannors in Cheshire and Lancashire, quamdiu bene se gesserit, which the earl farmed unto him for 440 marks yearly. Dated at Maxstock, 19 Edw. III. Lib. C. fol. 145. d. It seems he was indicted, for that he and others came with armed power, when king Edward the Third was out of England, with the verge of the lodgings of Lionell the king's son, protector of England, and assaulted the mannor of Geaumes nigh Reading in Wiltshire, and there slew Michael Poynings the uncle, and Thomas le Clerke of Shipton, and others, and committed rape on Margery, the wife of one Nicholas de la Beche, for which the king pardoned him; and he found sir Bernard Brocas, sir Hugh Berewyk, Philip Durdanyt, and John Haydoke, his sureties in the Chancery for his good abearing, 1352, 26 Edw. III. Lib. C. fol. 153. d. He was by several commissions employed for the aprehending of certain malefactors, robbers and disturbers of the peace in this county. One is directed unto him by the name of Thomas Dutton, equitator in foresta de Mara, and to Richard Done, forester of the same forest, 14 Edw. III. Lib. C. fol. 181, v. et fol. 164. e. Anno Domini 1379. 3 Rich. II. William Eltonhead, prior of the Hermit Fryars of the Order of St. Augustine at Warrington in Lancashire, and the convent there, grant to sir Thomas Dutton, knight, a perpetual chantryl to wit, that a sufficient fryar of the convent of Warrington shall be especially elected to pray for the salvation of sir Thomas, his children, and of Philippa his wife, and her parents; and for the soul of dame Ellen, late wife of the said sir Thomas, their children, and parents when they shall die, at the great altar of their church yearly for ever; and that their names be written down in their martyrology. Whereunto the prior and convent were bound under a penalty of 3s 4d. to be levied by the provincial prior upon omission of such form of service; and if for a week or a fortnight it were omitted, then must they double the time omitted in manner aforesaid; if neglected for six months, then upon pain of suspension; if for a year, then upon excommunication, until the time omitted be made up. Whereunto are witnesses, Thomas abbot of St. Werburge of Chester, Stephen abbot of Vale Royal, Richard prior of Norton and Roger prior of Berkenhed. This was confirmed by Henry de Towesdale, provincil prior of the Hermit-Fryars of the order of St. Augustine in England, with a special injunction, that the said persons be yearly twice commemorated before the whole convent; once at the first entrance of the prior of Warrington into the convocation-house yearly, the other time on the election-day of a fellow prior for a provincial convocation. Dated at Warrington on Sunday next after the feast of St. Martin, anno supradicto. Lib. C. fol. 167. a. This sir Thomas sealed usually with his coat of arms and crest, to wit, Quarterly, a fret in the second and third; over which upon the dexter angle of the escocheon, a helmet, and thereon a plume of feathers. Anno Domini 1344. Robert Monning of Tatenhale grants to Thomas de Dutton and his heirs all the magistracy of the minstrels, cum omnibus pertinentilis, prout in charta originali plenius continctur. Lib. C. fol. 158. b. I conceive he was but a feoffee. This Thomas was sheriff of Cheshire 30 and 33 Edw. III. and was a knight 35 Edw. III. He married two wifes: the first was Ellen, one of the daughters and heirs of sir Peter Thornton of Thornton, the eldest daughter, lib. C. fol. 162. t. by whom he has issue sir Peter Dutton, who died without issue 35 Edw. III. lob. C. fol. 158. e; Thomas Dutton, another son, died also without issue; Lawrence Dutton succeeded heir to his fatherl Edmund Dutton, another son, Henry Dutton, fifth son (ob. ante patrem); and William Dutton, another son. Lib. C. fol. 158. d. f. g. and fol. 157, mm. His second wife was Philippa the widow of sir Peter Thornton. She was, I conceive, a latter wife to sir Peter Thornton, not mother of the co-heirs. Lib. C. fol. 164. m. et 167. a. et 148 k. This sir Thomas died 4 Rich. II. 1381, aged sixty six years. Lib. C. fol. 159. I. Philippa, his widow died 13 Rich. II. 1389. Lib. C. fol. 162. T."--The History of the County Palatine and City of Chester: Comp. from Original Evidences in Public Offices, the Harleian and Cottonian Mss., Parochial Registers, Private Muniments, Unpublished Ms. Collections of Successive Cheshire Antiquaries, and a Personal Survey of Every Township in the County; Incorporated with a Republication of King's Vale Royal and Leycester's Cheshire Antiquities, Volume 1 by George Ormerod, Daniel King, William Smith, William Webb (sheriff.), Sir Peter Leycester __SHOWFACTBOX__